Beside Me
by Lady Addiction
Summary: Valentine's day hits Sakurajousui.


_**Title: BESIDE ME**_

_Author: Lady Addiction_

_Fandom: Whistle!_

_Type: Gen-ish_

_Pairing/Characters (for gen): none_

_Rating: PG_

_Summary: Mizuno, Sho, and Valentine's Day_

_Disclaimer: Whistle! manga and anime have absolutely no relationship with this author. However, this fic is hers, so please don't copy or post anywhere without permission._

_Notes:_

_1. Written for the "Unwanted Valentine" challenge. Took around 15 minutes._

_2. Was renewing my acquaintance (and addiction) with the Whistle! series and hoping greatly to read and write more in this fandom._

_All comments welcome!_

_WWWW_

Mizuno Tatsuya sighed when he opened his shoe locker only to have dozens of pretty packages and sweet-smelling cards tumble to his feet. He eyed the lot, noting without enthusiasm that it had doubled from last year.

"Oi, Tatsubon! Ii na!" He glared at the flashy blond with the rumpled uniform coming up behind him. Satou Shigeki's shit-eating grin didn't falter at all. "Shut up, Shige," Mizuno muttered, ignoring the pile as he took out his sneakers.

"How cold," cooed his teammate. "Well, I've got my own pack to go through." He shook the gymbag hanging on his right shoulder. Mizuno rolled his eyes as he heard faint thudding and scraping noises. "I'll see you at practice, Tatsubon!" He strolled off with a casual two-fingered salute.

The soccer team captain ignored the other boy and sat down at the benches, sliding off his school slippers. He was just tying up his shoes when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Automatically, a smile found its way on his face as he looked up.

"Mizuno-kun! Mizuno-kun!" That was Kazamatsuri Shou, Shige's counterpart forward in the Sakura Jousui Middle School Soccer Club. He had evidently been running for quite a bit as he bent forward upon reaching Mizuno, gripped his legs, and tried to catch his breath.

"Idiot, what are you doing running around so much, Kazamatsuri?" Mizuno scolded, standing up to replace his slippers in his shoe locker. "We have practice in a few minutes!"

"Aa," Kazamatsuri said as he straightened up, still panting a little. His suntanned, cheery face was wreathed in that breathtaking smile that was so characteristic of him. "But several of the girls in the other classes asked me if I could give you their gifts." He put down his own gymbag on the bench, then gasped as he finally noticed the colorful hill of presents at Mizuno's feet. "Mizuno-kun! You're stepping on your presents!"

"Ah, is that so?" The handsome, brown-haired youth nonchalantly stepped away, ignoring the crushed chocolate packages. He frowned and sighed when he noticed the tiny forward kneeling on the floor. "Mataku, just leave it alone, Kazamatsuri! Maybe those girls will take the hint and stop giving me Valentine gifts."

"Mizuno-kun, don't you feel bad that you're treating their presents like that?" replied Kazamatsuri, frowning darkly at the taller boy. "Do you know how much effort it is to make homemade chocolates, never mind the courage it takes to give them to people you like? It doesn't matter if you don't like them back, Mizuno-kun, you should at least respect their efforts." As he said this, he was carefully picking up boxes and cards, stuffing them in his bag.

Mizuno eyed him, then gave in. He knelt beside the other boy and began shoveling items in his own bag.

"Did you get any chocolates, Kazamatsuri?" he asked as he threw away the ones he had stepped on. He helped the other boy to his feet.

"Aa, I got some from Kojima-san and manager-san. There were also a couple from other girls in my class." Kazamatsuri laughed self-consciously, rubbing the back of his head. "I was so surprised! I don't usually get a lot of chocolate during this day."

"Ehhh." Mizuno kicked himself for his insensitivity. Sometimes he wondered at the idiocy of girls their age. Here they went, spending all their money, time, and effort on guys who paid them absolutely no attention, while they ignored those who were worthier of their sacrifice. "I'm glad for you then. Well, were there any love confessions?" He gave the short boy a long sidelong look, smirking slightly.

Kazamatsuri tripped. When he got up, his face was a fire-engine red. "Mizuno-kun! Don't tease me like that!"

"Who said I was teasing?" Mizuno replied, hiding a chuckle.

"Mizuno-kun!"

"Well, now that you stopped me from trashing all these presents, you better help me eat them!"

"What?! I can't eat all those chocolates!"

"I'm not eating them all by myself, either! We're going to be in tournaments soon!"

"I wonder if the other guys in the soccer team would like chocolates?"

"Shige's probably already giving his away."

"Hahaha, that's probably true!"

Mizuno wasn't fond of Valentine's Day, what with all the trouble it caused him. But, as he eyed Kazamatsuri laughing beside him, maybe it was not as bad as he had always maintained.

-FIN-


End file.
